


A Moment for Encouragement

by jacksparrow589



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Amaya, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Good Guy Gren, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Gren comforts Amaya after sending Corvus after the princes and Rayla. It's bad enough she's lost her sister, but to find her nephews only to have no choice but to let them go with the enemy is a huge blow.





	A Moment for Encouragement

Gren had never seen Amaya more furious.

He supposed he hadn't known her when the queen had been killed, but he couldn't be sure sure she wasn't more upset now that she felt guilty for failing to protect her nephews.

“I should have killed that monster when I had the chance,” she signed. “Callum and Ezran might die, and it's my fault.” Amaya put her head in her hands, but not fast enough to hide that her eyes were filling.

Gren put a hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked up at him. “You had no choice,” he signed.

“I could have killed the elf when she was restrained.” Amaya's fury was back in full force.

“We needed information from her,” Gren reminded her.

“She _lied_.” Amaya's sign was so sharp that Gren nearly took a step back on impulse.

“She lied about _something_ ; we don't know what.” Gren thought for a moment. Bringing this up would be delicate, but less escaped Amaya's notice than his. She wouldn't like what he had to say, but she'd agree with it. “I don't think she was as prepared to kill the boys as she said she was.” At Amaya's only half-surprised look, he went on to lay out his argument. “She looked genuinely hurt when Callum said she was a monster. And she could have killed the boys when they were in the boat, but she didn't. I'm not calling their allegiance to Katolis into question, but I think they understand the situation differently, like children do.”

Amaya slowly uncrossed her arms and nodded. “I agree. You weren't imagining that.” She hesitated for a moment. “I still don't trust her intentions.”

“I know, and I agree with you.” Gren offered a slight smile. “We'll find them. Corvus is the best tracker in all of the human kingdoms. You recruited him for that reason.”

While it couldn't be mistaken for a smile, Amaya's frown was now much less pronounced. Gren put his hand on her shoulder again, this time as a gesture of comfort. Amaya covered his hand with hers for a moment and pressed it, before signing “Go get the horses ready. We need to go report that the boys are alive. Then, we'll go look for them ourselves.”

Gren nodded sharply and left the room, and Amaya rose from the chair to ready her gear. They had a long night ahead of them, but she couldn't deny she was looking forward to bringing what good news they had with them. She hoped Corvus might also arrive with Callum and Ezran in tow, but knew that to ask for that was to ask for a miracle, and she didn't believe in those. She did believe in seeing things through to the end, though, and she intended to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this whole conversation is taking place in sign language. Just in case anyone had doubts. I just didn't really have a good idea of how to express that in text, since ASL syntax is so different from English and not all signs have a direct translation.
> 
> Perhaps interestingly for me, I don't see anything more than a very close friendship between these two. But hey, if that changes in canon, I will roll with it.


End file.
